A Modernized Fairy Tale:  Briar Rose
by LadyxShadows
Summary: The story of Sleeping Beauty modernized.


Author's Note: So, this would just happen to be my first fanfiction. So, any comments or criticism would be appreciated.

**Once Upon a Time….**

**"We'll name her Aurora, because she fills our lives with sunshine."** Stefan and Leah Rose looked down at the sleeping infant in their arms with joy filled faces. A tearful face soon gazed down at the little child, clutching a sopping hanky and wearing a bright smile through her tears. **"Oh, she is lovely,"** Flora touched a soft curl on the baby's head. ** "She'll have sunshine gold hair and lips that would shame the reddest rose."** She nodded her head and moved away to make room for another sobbing face. **"And look how she doesn't cry, but just coos like a bird. She'll have a beautiful voice when she gets older.** **Yes, she will." ** Fauna touched Aurora's curled fist lightly then let the last lady move forward.

Suddenly the doors to the house were flung open and in stalked a horrible figure. ** "Well look at this. A gathering! And I wasn't invited. Why is that dear sister?"** Emiko walked over and pushed Merryweather out of the way. **"Oh what a lovely child. You've really outdone yourself this time, haven't you?"** Leah gazed with terror as her sister laid one, long-nailed finger on her child's forehead. ** "Hmmm...isn't she lovely?"** Emiko mused aloud as she gazed in thought upon the baby girl. **"Hmmm...What was that new invention that's sweeping the world? I think it's...yes, cell phones. Well on her sixteenth birthday, your daughter will get a call that will change her life."** Emiko let out a high-pitched laugh. Leah gasped with horror and pulled her daughter close. **"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean that whenever little Aurora here turns sixteen, she'll die if she ever touches a cell phone. Don't you think that's wonderful?"** Emiko turned with a sweep of her hand and left the house, laughing all the way. **"Oh dear, oh dear. Well I think I might be able to salvage this situation, at least a little bit."** Merryweather bustled over and laid her hand on Aurora's head. **"Hmm...she will not die with the touch of a phone, but instead fall into a sleep that can not be broken except by her true love's kiss."**

Leah and Sefan's marriage wasn't to last though. With the terror for their daughter always looming over their heads, soon the fighting started and then it all ended in divorce. Aurora was sent to live with her Aunts until her parents would be able to get everything settled. It took three years, but now she was going back, back to her mother's house and everything she had left behind. She could still remember how in school, everyone would tease her, pulling her hair and laughing as she read. And they were always led by her cousin, Maleficent. She'd never be like everyone else, open and not afraid to show her emotions.

She was considered a freak and was constantly zoning out of reality. Glazed expressions were always forced upon anyone who tried to get through her carefully put up walls of solitude. It was easier to force isolation upon herself instead of explaining odd comments and sarcastic laughter. Not many understood the way her mind worked, but that was alright. She had those select few she let close, and they hadn't let her down yet. 

Yesterday Aurora's Aunt Merryweather was suppose to be bringing her school shopping but somehow or another they ended up just wandering around the stores and not buying anything. So now her Aunt Flora had decided that if anything was going to get done, then she'd have to do it all herself. So that was how Aurora was stuck inside the mall traveling from shop to shop while her Aunt tried to find something 'suitable' for a girl her age. Too bad that what her idea of what was suitable consisted of long skirts in either brown, navy, or black, button up blouses in pastel colors, and nice well meaning shoes. Aurora didn't know how to break it to her that she wasn't going to wear any of that. In all actuality, she couldn't understand how Flora would still believe she would wear that after she had spent her time living with them in jeans, shirts, and sweat pants. Maybe it was just the fact that she wasn't alone anymore, isolated in the woods with just them for company...she wouldn't be home schooled.

**"Umm...Auntie...Why don't you go rest and get something to eat? I think I can finish shopping on my own, don't you agree?"** Aurora looked hesitantly at her aunt from beneath her lashes hoping with all her heart that she would take her offer and leave. Flora looked up at her tiredly, it had been a long morning. ** "You know what dear. That sounds like a good idea actually. Here." ** She handed Aurora a card, not just any card but a credit card. **"Don't spend too much, but don't you know...spend too little. You want to look nice for when you go to school. I think I'll go get one of those delicious pretzels Merryweather was telling me about..."** She wandered off in search of the food court and Aurora happily went to search for clothes that she would actually like to wear.

It was a few hours later and Flora had yet to come back. Aurora wasn't worried though, her aunts had always had a knack for finding her, even when she didn't want to be found. She was standing in front of the dressing room mirror debating if she liked the shirt she had on. It was something she normally wouldn't buy, but the cheerful blue had caught her eye and she felt compelled to try it on.

Aurora glanced in the mirror, her gaze sizing up the girl before her. There was nothing about her that would attract anyone to her. Everyday she woke up and stared in the mirror, but she couldn't see any beauty that her aunts always said she had. All she saw was long, blonde hair falling untamed down her back and falling in her face. Her clear blue eyes were set off by surprisingly dark lashes. Her face's wasn't exactly rounded, but it wasn't long either. It settled somewhere in the middle.

Her full lips would sometimes turn up into a smile and small, even, white teeth could be viewed. Too bad she didn't smile much, but when she did, most people felt the need to smile back. She was only slightly taller than average and was quite slim. No defining marks marred her features, she was simply average in all aspects. At least to herself, and the only other people to critique her appearance weren't to be trusted. Maleficent said she was a stick and Aurora actually believed her. Why shouldn't she?

As her internal mental struggle went on a nearby door opened and out came a beautiful girl. The only thing that marred her beauty was the sneer she had on her face as she pushed Aurora out of the way and posed in front of the mirror herself. Aurora gasped and the girl turned. ** "Do I know you?"** The girl stared blankly at Aurora and recognition didn't dawn upon the carefully made-up face. Aurora sighed, **"I think you do...I am your cousin."** Maleficent, for it was she the girl that had made Aurora's life a living hell when she had been a child, raised a neatly waxed eyebrow. **"Aurora? Is that you. My...I never imagined you'd get so...**_**tall**_**. With all those midgets you live it...It's really quite unbelievable." ** Aurora tried to keep the hurt she was feeling from showing in her expression. **"Right...It's nice to see you again Maleficent."** Maleficent nodded slowly, her eyes glued to her reflection, narcissism seemed to ooze from her every pore.

**"Yeah..."** Then her green eyes flickered to take in Aurora's appearance. Aurora uncomfortably tried to keep from shifting and covering up herself from the apparent sizing up Maleficent was performing on her. ** "You aren't going to buy that shirt are you? I don't want to hurt your feeling or anything but...it really is the wrong coloring for your...**_**pale**_** skin."** Aurora's eyes fell to the floor and she nodded; it made sense, she was terribly pale. **"Yeah, you're right...well I guess I should be going...I'll see you at school."** She went into the dressing room and changed into her normal clothes, staring at the blue shirt as it hung dejectedly on its hanger. **"Oh well...I guess it wasn't for me..."** As she left she passed Maleficent smirking at her appearance in the mirror. She seemed to be satisfied with what she saw, and Aurora was just a ghost in the background.

Insignificant and not worthy of attention.


End file.
